To Want Me More
by TitanSlayer99
Summary: Married Eren and Mikasa resist each other to make them want the other more. I had a lot of fun writing this, this will be a 2 chaptered fiction. Rated T for sexual/suggested themes (I might change to M later). Changes views from Eren and Mikasa. 3rd person. Leave a review and tell me what you think, enjoy! Eren x Mikasa and slight Sasha x Connie.


**(Eren)**

Eren slipped into bed, next to Mikasa. He studied her: her creamy-pale skin was glowing, her round, perky breasts elevated with each breath, and her hot breaths enticing her husband. Eren was in the mood to have some _time_ with his wife, though, he always is due to her stunning beauty. Eren leaned in and slipped his hand under her blouse, massaging her smooth skin underneath. His hand reached for her soft breasts, and he lurched in to kiss her.

Mikasa responded with only a small peck, and slightly shied away from him, smiling. "Sorry, Eren, but I'm not really in the mood tonight."

Eren broke into a frown. _Again._ Mikasa rarely ever asked him for anything in bed, and when she did, Eren was quick to submit. Eren, however, he was always in the mood, and Mikasa received sick satisfaction in denying him.

Eren sighed and rolled over. He was _definitely_ in the mood, but managed to drift off into sleep.

**Next Day**

"Connie," Jean ordered, "Give me another."

Connie grabbed a bottle of _Carona_ and slid it across the counter towards Jean.

The 'guys' usually meet up at Connie's bar to drink and mingle. Eren found himself relaxing in their presence, but tonight, he was thinking of ways to make Mikasa want him more.

Reiner noticed Eren's silence and him a slight nudge. "Hey, Eren? Why so quiet?"

Eren looked over and shrugged. "Nothing, just not in the mood to drink, is all." Eren began contemplating again, _not in the mood_, he silently huffed.

Armin noticed Eren's expression, and concluded that he was thinking about something. Then, he suggested: "Problems with the wife?"

Eren's head shot up and his voice rose. "What?!"

It was obvious to everyone that Armin was right on the dot.

Reiner spoke up again in a cocky voice. "What? Not getting much of _it_ lately." The herd simultaneously chuckled.

Eren's expression was a mix of embarrassment and submission.

They quickly sopped laughing when they noticed Eren's expression.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Really? So that's why."

Eren flushed deeply. "What? No!" He almost knocked over his mug.

Reiner snorted and slugged Eren on the shoulder. "It's okay, man, I know how it feels. But, I figured out a solution."

Eren stopped blushing and widened his eyes. "What? What solution?"

They all began laughing once again, and Eren hung his head in embarrassment.

Reiner sighed and wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulders. "Well, what I did is that whenever she wants to do _it_, tell her you don't feel like it."

Eren looked bewildered, and Reiner caught on to his expression, then began speaking again. "That will make her want _you_ more. That's probably what _she's_ doing right now."

Eren was about to scoff, but stopped himself. _Actually, that makes sense._

The look of enlightenment on Eren's face caused Jean to grab Eren's mug, and drink the rest of his beer.

"Hey!" Eren grabbed the empty mug back from the horseface.

Jean wiped his mouth and grinned. "Don't you want more beer now?"

The group began laughing and a red-faced Eren stormed out of the bar.

When Eren got home, he shrugged off his jacket and climbed upstairs. "Jerks."

He noticed Mikasa lying awake, and Eren slipped in next to her.

His bleary eyes were about to shut, when he noticed Mikasa's hand slide down his body and clutch the buckle of his pants. She leaned into his ear and released a hot breath. Then, she whispered, "Eren, I'm in the mood today."

Eren noticed her low eyelids and her tongue licking her lips. He was about to grab her and submit to her, but stopped himself, remembering the advice Reiner had given him. He gulped before steeling his expression into a tired deadpan. Eren mustered all of his willpower together, and said: "I don't really feel like it tonight."

Eren caught a glimpse of Mikasa's startled expression, before he rolled the other way. _Is this a mistake?_ He quickly disposed of that thought, choosing to believe in his drunkard of a friend, Reiner.

Eren heard Mikasa's soft whimper, then drifted off into sleep with a smile.

**Next day** **(Mikasa)**

Mikasa was _not_ satisfied, today. She had believed that if she denied Eren enough times, he would always submit to her. It took all of her willpower to say no when Eren made a move on her, but she convinced herself, anyway.

Mikasa turned the knob on the shower to turn in off, and stepped out of the tub. She was about to put her towel on, but stopped to glance at her nude reflection in the mirror.

_Does Eren not find me attractive, anymore?_ Mikasa regularly exercised and bathed to keep herself looking good, but also to entice her husband.

She stepped on the scale and noticed she did not gain any weight. She frowned as she clothed herself, confused about Eren's sudden disregard.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Mikasa hurried downstairs and opened the door.

"HEEEEY, MIKASA!" Sasha screamed as she wrapped Mikasa into a tight embrace.

Mikasa replied with a pat on the back before prying herself out of Sasha's grasp. "I'll go get some coffee." It was lonely around the house when Eren was at work, so Mikasa usually invited Sasha over for company.

Mikasa returned with two cups of steaming coffee, one of them Sasha grabbed and emptied in seconds.

Mikasa sat down on the couch and asked, "How are things going?"

Sasha burped placed the coffee cup on the table."Gooooood. The farm is growing lots of potatoes," she said dreamily. "Oh, and Connie was _amazing_ last night."

Mikasa frowned as Sasha continued speaking. Then, the brown haired girl asked: "So how are things going with Eren?"

Mikasa hung her head in response to Sasha's question. After a few moments, Mikasa asked softly, "Do you think I look less attractive?"

Sasha choked a little , bewildered. "What?! Mikasa you're such a beauty! Don't you see how all the other guys look at you? And I know Eren _definitely_ knows too!"

_Does he really?_ Mikasa decided not to ponder this topic with Sasha anymore, and continued with the rest of the day.

Later that night, when Eren came home, Mikasa figured she would try again.

She slipped into bed next to her husband and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. After a moment, she got the nerve to ask: "Eren, I'm in the mood."

She noticed an odd, contracted expression on Eren's face.

"I don't really feel like it, again." Eren whispered.

Mikasa's heart sunk. _What's going on?_ Sadness and confusion swept over her, but suddenly washed away at one sight. She caught a glimpse of a smirk on Eren's face before he rolled over, and Mikasa realized what he was doing. _That douche_. Mikasa quickly wore a smirk of her own and rolled over. _Two can play that game, Eren._


End file.
